Tell Me Its Not Just Me
by ECLover4ever
Summary: John sits on the balcony and sings a song about his feelings but what happens when Elizabeth hears him? Sparky!


John walked on to the balcony not far from his room with his guitar in his hand. He sat down on a bench and looked out at the ocean. He grabbed his guitar and pulled it on to his lap. His fingers rolled over the strings a couple times just to get the hang of it again. Then the he started to play his favorite song. He needed to get his feelings out so he didn't have it all stuck in side him. As he played the chords he softly sung the words that said everything he wanted to say but couldn't.

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping._

_That you toss and turn from side to side._

_That its my face you've been seeing._

_In your dreams at night._

Elizabeth was walking by the door to that very balcony that John at. As she walked by she heard a voice singing. She stopped and listened wondering whose voice she was listening to. It was so beautiful and soothing. She listened as the voice sang the words that made her melt.

_Tell me that you wake up crying._

_And you're not sure exactly why._

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life, in your life baby_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that its not just me_

John was lost in the words that he didn't even notice the door opening behind him. Elizabeth stood at the door and saw John with his back towards her playing his guitar and singing a song that touched her personally. She had feelings for John that she couldn't really explain. Some nights she would lay in bed and think about him and how much she wished she was in his strong muscular arms. She would even cry at night standing on her balcony when she felt so confused of all her feelings that she couldn't suppress.

_I could've sworn I saw you smile at me_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_At a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe _

_Tell me that its not just me_

John slowly stopped playing and sighed thinking that he will never be able to express his true feelings. He heard a sniffle behind him and he quickly turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway sniffing back her tears.

"Elizabeth?" He saw her tears and was worried about her.

"That…that was a beautiful," she said softly sucking back her tears.

"Elizabeth, are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she wiped away her tears with the hands.

"Then why are you crying," he stood up and walked over to her. He rested his hand on her arm in comfort.

"That song always gets to me," a few more tears spilled out of her eyes.

John brings his hand up to her face and wipes her tears away with his thumb. She started to cry even more and John pulled her into his arms and she buried her head into his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down as a few of his own tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"John…I need to tell you the truth," she said lifting her head up from his chest.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"I have feelings for you and I think I'm even falling in love with you. Please tell me it's not just me" she admitted.

John didn't say anything for a moment and then he decided to tell her about his own feelings.

"Elizabeth, I know I'm in love with you I just never knew how you felt about me and I was afraid I would lose our friendship," John told her.

"I want more than a friendship," she grabbed his face and kissed him before he could react.

John was surprised at first but then relaxed and his hand ran through her hair. He intensified the kiss and their tongues massaged against each other. When they finally broke apart for air their foreheads touched. His hand cupped her face while her hand rested on his chest as they gasped for air.

"It's not just me," John breathed. He finally had the women he has fantasized for years in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go. He was happy for the first time in weeks and he knew that she was happy too because her smile was brighter then he has ever seen in the entire time they have been in the city.

**Authors note: **The song is "Its not just me" by Rascal Flatts. I heard the song and I could just hear John singing this song and Elizabeth melting at the sound of his voice. I think this is really good but the ending is the only thing I could come up with late at night.


End file.
